


A Splash of Pink Paint

by GaterDaGunslinger



Series: The Other Me Universe [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaterDaGunslinger/pseuds/GaterDaGunslinger
Summary: Amy always loves to run. She loves how the wind feels against her quills as she blows past cities, forests, and landscapes. However running from danger? No. She hated it…especially when it was running from a virus which was slowly killing her planet. With no cure in her world, where can she go? Her friend suggested traveling to another Universe, but is such a thing possible?
Relationships: Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna/Rouge the Bat
Series: The Other Me Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805269
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing here. Sega does, but I, however, do own my mind...I hope so...

**The multiverse is vast, endless and filled with unknown mysteries. Most people live in ignorance, in their own bubble, never breaking out of it because why would they? They are comfortable with the way things are. However, there are some that are curious and those that are, no matter what universe (if they are filled with life), are always a hedgehog, a fox &/or a rabbit, echidna &/or a bat. Another trait in these universes is that the main hero is always a male hedgehog and the villain is always an egg-shaped man, though there are times that the hedgehog(s) might also be a villain.**

**However strangely enough, in this particular universe, the hero is a female hedgehog…**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

She ran lightning-fast, breaking through sound barriers as she evaded the incoming attacks from her assailant. Glancing downwards, she bit her lower lip, knowing that at the height she was, she'd turn into paste the moment she touched the ground. Facing ahead, she chose to ignore that she was traveling on a narrow path, with a metallic copy of herself chasing after her.

_Faster…have to go faster!_

She was startled when she heard an explosion behind her, causing several upcoming white tiles to suddenly crumble. Jade eyes sharpening with determination, she utilized her momentum to propel her past the obstacle, the harsh wind caressing her pink ponytail while she was airborne. Guiding herself into a flip, she felt the pintsize version of Earth rumble, quake fiercely as the Little Planet started to change, the strong metallic aroma making her feel dizzy.

_Darn it!_

Her mind fleetingly drifted to a pair of pleading eyes that were so much like her own.

_I failed you, even when I promised you that I wouldn't…_

Tears sprinkled from the lids of her eyes, obscuring her vision, making the world a blur. She hurriedly brushed her tears to clear her sight, knowing that now was not the time to mourn as she closed in on one of the steel chains that strapped the Little Planet to the mountains on Earth, to keep it from vanishing for a year.

 _Al-almost there_ …

She gasped, her feet coming to a screeching halt as sharp metallic claws nearly tore her to shreds. Face to face with menacing crimson orbs, she jumped above her copy, planting her hands onto its head before springing off of it. Landing onto the massive chain, she continued making her way down. Shaking in excitement at the mere thought of landing on earth soil, she did not realize the pair of red orbs targeting her, glistening with orange energy.

Her eyes whited, shock written on her face when two energy beams slammed against the left side of her ribs, tearing straight through her green shirt, sending her tumbling over the giant chain and into the deep woodsy forest tearing small branches of thick tree barks.

Her assailant heading down to eliminate its target, it froze when it heard a voice from within, commanding it to return to its master immediately. Turning around, it instantly saved its objective before moving onto its new one.

Down below and shielded by vivid tall strains of grass and smashed twigs, the pink hedgehog wheezed heavily with each breath she took, her face wrinkled in pain from the metal hedgehog's surprise attack.

_I need to get up…have to tell the others…_

Lifting herself so that she was resting on her elbows, she cried out when she tried to stand, falling flat on her back from the needle-sharp pain that burst from her ribs.

_Let me take a quick break…then I'll be up…and…about-_

As her body slackened, her world falling into darkness, the metallic particles that sprinkled from the greying Little Planet kissed the ground, filling the air with the scent of copper.

* * *

**A SPLASH OF PINK PAINT**

* * *

Jewel eyes watched her friend, a rabbit with thick brown hair cascading between two large sets of ears, pacing to and fro with worry. Fidgeting with her neckless, the Master Emerald, the bat frowned. She was concerned about their hedgehog friend also, but walking around like a lost puppy would do them no good.

"I'm going out there to look for her," the rabbit said, running a hand through the tuff of brown hair hanging down her forehead.

"Absolutely not," her friend replied firmly, standing and crossing her arms.

"But what if they are hurt, Rouge?" she wrung her hands together, randomly picking up and placing down an empty mug that she had used in the morning.

"Ames is tough, V, She'll pull through and be back soon." She reassured for the rabbit's sake.

"But what if she doesn't get-"

The front door swung open, slamming against the wall roughly, startling the two. In stumbled the pink hedgehog, her face twisted in discomfort as heavy throaty pants escaped her lungs. Her left hand, which was tightly pressed against her injured rib, went limp, revealing a blood-soaked orange cloth. It was wrapped around her body and knotted together to stop the blood flow.

"Amy!"

"V-Vanilla…"

The pink hedgehog's quivering legs gave out, causing her to fall straight down. Fortunately, Rouge had hurriedly leaped to her rescue, catching her within her arms as her knees reached the floor.

Fleetingly examining her injury, the bat grimaced. She wasn't a doctor, but she didn't have to be to tell that a nasty bruise had developed, circling the mild gash. Carrying the hedgehog to the couch, she carefully put her down sideways, so that she could take a closer examination of the wound. Clutching the orange bloody cloth that was knotted around her gash, she unknotted it and slowly tugged it from her in one swift motion. Exchanging looks with the damp cloth and her torn skirt, she smiled sadly.

"How is she?"

Stepping back, Vanilla dropped to Amy's side, with a medical kit in hand. Opening it, the metal casing creaking because of overused, she plucked out the materials needed to treat her friend's wound.

Sitting down on the wooden table behind her, Rouge removed her purple fedora hat and began to toy with it, spinning it in small circles.

"You weren't able to save him, huh…" the bat asked.

"I almost did." Amy shivered at the burning yet cooling ointment when it was smeared on the injury by the rabbit, who mumbled an apology. "But Robotnik had let loose this metal version of _me_."

"So he created Metal Amy," Vanilla said, carefully sticking a wide pink Band-Aid with tiny hearts sprinkled on it.

Rouge's eyes widened, halting the spinning motion of her hat. "Man, he must be obsessed with you."

Briefly staring at the Band-Aid and noticing the decoration on it, Amy gave the rabbit a look.

Vanilla smiled sheepishly. "They are the only kinds I have."

Not bothering to respond, Amy sat up. "That's not all. He also released the metal virus and it's slowly transforming everything it touches to metal."

As Vanilla gathered the first-aid supplies and put them back in the case, Rouge dropped the hat onto her head, making sure her ears popped through the opening before jumping to her feet.

"So, what's our next move?" Rouge asked, tapping her footing anxiously, the rabbit standing upright and rushing to shelve the aid-kit.

Amy's ears flattened, her shoulders sagging down. "I don't know anymore. If I hadn't forgotten to bring the Time Stone that are here with me, I could have probably gotten ahold of the five he has and use them to travel back in time and prevent him from unleashing the virus," Tightening her fist in anger, she swore silently. "But now-now I don't think that's possible…"

Rouge tilted her head and frowned. She's never seen the hedgehog look so…defeated in her life.

"Yes, it is. I can easily sneak inside while you distract that overweight blob and his stupid robot-"

Amy shook her head. "No, you don't understand. This _thing_ that he created, it's highly intelligent. It isn't as fast as me, but if I make a tiny mistake, it will have no problem closing the gap between us. That and the power behind its attack are powerful."

The bat rolled her eyes. "But as I said, I can sneak-"

"There is no sneaking past it." Interjected Amy. "Believe me. I hid when I realized I couldn't beat it, but it found me rather quickly."

The bat waved her hand in dismissal. "You aren't me Ames. I can do it," she said with confidence.

"No."

"You can't stop me, you know."

"I know…but please just trust me on this."

Seeing her pleading look, she huffed in defeat, causing the hedgehog to smile. Rouge hated it when she gave her that _look_. It always made her feel uncomfortable and guilty if she didn't do as she asked. Vanilla was cute, but Amy had this adorable charm that easily won people over.

Those thoughts usually lead to the hedgehog that was currently a prisoner of Robotnik, Sonic. He has a thing for the pink blur, but unfortunately, Amy doesn't see him that way. She just sees him as a best friend because he was the first friend she had ever made (back then she and V were obviously not in the picture). When she isn't running to her heart's content and saving people, he was the guy she slowed down to hang out with. One would actually think that they were dating when they were seen enjoying each other's company, eating ice cream, and taking in the scenery of Twinkle Park. Rouge smiled when she recalled that time that a newspaper was released, with the two of them sitting on a bench and Amy leaning her head on his shoulder, the title reading 'Has SonAmy finally become a reality?'

Needless to say, the pink hedgehog didn't like that and since that day, the hedgehogs were never seen together again in the public's eyes.

While Sonic took this badly, Amy didn't _seem_ fazed at all…but then again, she sure knows how to put on a mean poker face, making it hard to guess what is going through her mind. However, they can somewhat understand why she is the way she is. Her friendless past has caused her to be an emotionally inept individual. But they all see something in her and have vowed to not stop trying to soften that hardshell that she was cocooned in.

Then _the_ day came. The day that everything changed.

Through encouragement from her and V, Sonic finally admitted to Amy that he loved her and wanted to take her out on a date.

Imagine to their dismay when Sonic came back in tears, heartbroken. He told them how confessing his love for her had been an awful idea. He said when he confessed, she had backed away from him like she had been slapped. A look of disgust had appeared across her face as she told him that she had thought he was different, whatever that meant. After that, she hightailed it out of there, disappearing for a few days.

When she returned, she acted...normal, like nothing had happened, like Sonic hadn't presented his heart to her, only to have her shatter it into pieces. This pissed her and V off because every time the two of them tried to bring it up, she evaded the subject, using excuses such as asking anyone if they wanted something to eat or saying that it was time for her to patrol the city in case criminals start causing trouble.

Eventually, Amy got what she wanted and the whole event was put behind them. The sad part of this was that while she herself and the rabbit had put effort to get the pink hedgehog to talk about what had happened, Sonic had put none. _He was a coward. If he truly wanted her, he would have tried harder…._ Rouge's face soured, guilt assaulting her as soon as those thoughts ran through her mind. _Okay, I'm an ass for thinking that. Sonic is a timed guy and he did his best and that's all that matters. Hopefully, we can help improve his confidence, and then perhaps the next time he asks a girl out, his chances will be higher; with that improved confidence, he will be able to handle rejection easier on top of that._

Rouge jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah. What's up?"

Amy nodded, not wanting to hassle her for something that probably wasn't important. "Vanilla wants us to meet her in her workshop, downstairs."

"What for?"

"She has an idea for our next move, I guess," Amy said, walking towards the rabbit's workshop.

"Right."

* * *

"Well, I was thinking...since Robotnik has five Time Stones, which are heavy guarded by your metal copy AND has released that metal virus that's slowly spreading, you know, turning everything it touches metallic, why don't we try traveling to another universe-"

"Awww man! Not _again_ with this multiverse crap!"

"You haven't heard me out!" Vanilla cut in before her friend blew her off. "It's to find another set of stones or at least five so you can try to use it with the one here and go back in time and stop this from happening!"

Amy scoffed, "Don't want to hear! It's nonsense. Time travel might-"

"Universe travel," The rabbit corrected cheekily, one of her fingers tracing circles on the messily handwritten schematic.

"Whatever V," Seeing a bag of opened gummy bears, Amy grabbed some and popped them inside her mouth, savoring the soft and juicy goodness. "It can't be done," she said with finality.

Scurrying to one of her many cabinets next to her work desk, Vanilla pressed on. "That's what you said about time travel and you were able to do that-"

"On Little Planet. V, we don't know if it's possible to time travel while on Earth with the stones anyways. It might just be a Little Planet thing! I mean that is where they originated from."

Just then a dreadful thought flashed within her mind. What if the doctor himself had fallen victim to his own virus? After all, this wouldn't be the first time one of his evil schemes has backfired on him. _Then that would mean Sonic will have too…_ she quickly shook those awful thoughts away, reassuring herself that he was fine.

Besides, knowing Robotnik, he had probably built something to protect himself from the virus. He was likely expecting her to attack again, so she _knew_ he was going to keep Sonic alive to use him as bait. _Fat Bastard!_

Snapping back to the present, Amy lifted a brow as she witnessed the rabbit tossing gadgets of assorted types left and right, her loose blue jeans hanging low and held by her waist.

"What are you looking for?"

"I know I put it somewhere…" She muttered, her face buried deep in the wooden cabinet.

Then something was flung from the rabbit's hand and it landed on her work desk with a loud _**clank**_!

Rouge did a double-take when she saw the object on the table while Amy turned pale.

The bat smirked mischievously. " _Stressed_ much, V?"

"Wha-why do you have _that_ here, of all places?!" Amy stuttered.

The rabbit, still having her back turned and digging into her cabinet, froze. Shooting back up, she spun around and right on her table see saw-

Letting loose a high pitch squeak, Vanilla dived for the object, swiped it from the counter, and chucked it back into her cabinet.

"You both saw nothing! Absolutely _nothing_! Are we clear?!" The rabbit was giving her friends a death glare, daring them to protest and push the subject, but the _death_ in the glare was lost because of her fully flushed cheeks and overall mortified expression.

Thankfully, her friends listened, however, Rouge's sly upturn lips did not.

"Anyways…OH! Here it is!" Vanilla beamed, plucking the wristwatch device and displaying it to the bat and hedgehog.

Amy tilted her head. "A watch?"

"Not just a watch! It's a special one! It's what I call, the _Personal Multiverse Time Stone_ watch or for short, PMS watch!" The rabbit exclaimed, her brown eyes practically glowing as she held out her latest invention proudly.

When Rouge choked back a laugh and Amy face-palmed, Vanilla looked at them confusingly.

"What's wrong?" the rabbit asked, feeling that she was the butt of jokes. She's been frequently told that she was naïve, easily fooled, and slow despite her genius mind. Hopefully, none of those flaws were being shown at this moment.

"Well, uhh, the name…I th-think you s-should add a T-"

"Ames, _please_ let me have this!"

Amy's face fell in disapproval when she saw the bat shaking with glee. Sighing in disbelief, against her better judgment she let her have it. I mean they could tease her later when she realizes her bad choice of a name for her invention; Rouge mentally shouted victoriously. _It is kinda funny… in an endearing manner of course…_

Coughing to get rid of the giggles, Rouge gestured Vanilla to continue with her little show and tell.

"Okay… so for a while now I've been trying to reverse engineer a Time Stone in order to replicate it." She started, sliding over the deep blue Time Stone for her friends to see. "Once I figured out how it worked, which I'm not going to bother to explain as you two have the attention span of a fruit fly, I started my trial runs and found-"

"Rouge you wanna get something to eat? All that running has made me famished."

The bat nodded. "Sure, why not."

"Okay okay! I'm sorry!" Vanilla blurted out, preventing them from leaving. The rabbit had a bad habit of demeaning those that are not as smart as her when it came to her field of study.

Good thing she had friends that would set her straight when necessary.

"As I was saying during my trial runs, the duplicate stones I created was just that; copies…but only in appearance. I was unable to make my own Time Stone energy, so I decided to drop that idea and settle for utilizing some of the real stone's power and transfer it into the duplicate. It was a success and I needn't be concerned about harming the real stone as its power naturally restores over time. With the collected energy now within my possession, I crafted a smaller version of the stone and placed it in this watch!"

"You know, you could have just said you transferred some of the Time Stone's energy into that watch," Amy said, walking closer to the rabbit to analyze the watch. On the top of the screen, in green font, the word 'Universe' was in display; below it, the number zero. _Looks simple enough…_

Ignoring her snarky remark, Vanilla strapped the watch on her own left wrist. "This is how it works; each of these numbers represents a universe." With a swipe of her index finger, the zero turned into a one and with another swipe, a two and so on.

"Once you select a universe digit, you just press the button on the side here." She tapped it but didn't dare press it. "And you should become surrounded by Time Stone energy and that will cause your body to match the frequency of the targeted destination."

While Rouge seemed impressed, Amy remained skeptical.

"So I just push this button and poof, I'm gone? To God knows where? This obviously hasn't been tested!"

Vanilla's shoulders sagged. "I-I you're right…but I don't know what else we can do then! We are running out of time! I mean, how long will it take for that virus to cover the planet?!"

"Hell, how long will it take to reach where we are now!? I don't want to become a robot slave for that monster!" Rouge added, worriedly.

"See! We are screwed if we don't do anything, either way, Amy!"

Staring at the watch with contempt, she made up her mind. Turning into a blur, she left an afterimage of herself behind, returning with a fresh set of new clothes, and her hair spiked loose instead of her usual ponytail.

"Let's go outside."

* * *

"Okay V, run this back for me again? How exactly does this work? Do I just press the button and I'm gone?"

"Well in theory, once you have chosen your destination, you do as you do on Little Planet."

"So I run as fast as I can," Vanilla nodded. "Do you really think I can travel anywhere with Time Stone energy even though I'm not on Little Planet? Also, did it ever cross your mind that I might need all six Time Stones to travel? Here, you are giving me less than a quarter of one and it's a fake."

Tilting her head thoughtfully, she responded. "Well, I did tinker with the frequency of the watch's artificial Time Stone so that it matches with that of Earth's, so in theory, it _should_ work here. And to your other question…I may or may not have chipped and melted a tiny piece of the Chaos Emerald shard and put it inside the watch…"

"Vanilla…" If looks could kill… "For someone so damn smart…how can you be so irresponsible?! There is no more, V! We have Emeralds in a box downstairs that are as useless as rocks and you decide that using the last useful shard for this bullshit experiment was a good idea?! And what's worse, you didn't bother to tell me about it!" she said, causing Vanilla to lower her head like a child would when scolded.

"Because I knew you'd react this way…"

"Duh!"

"Sorry! It's just that since a single Chaos Emerald is hundreds of times stronger than a Time Stone, I figured I could use a tiny piece to supercharge it. And yes I know combining the two is a horrible idea, but…it-it was just an itty-bitty piece! I promise!"

Having nothing else to say, she let the rabbit continue.

"This watch is a very early prototype by the way and well, this whole situation is hypothetical. In fact, I don't have the slightest clue how many universes there are! As of today, I could only gather enough information on twenty-six different frequencies outside of this dimension!"

"So that's twenty-seven universes when you include ours."

"Twenty-seven including ours, twenty-six we can travel to…wait…actually twenty-four. Twenty-five and twenty-seven are likely uninhabitable because they give off highly toxic Chaos energy readings."

"What's our universe?"

"Twenty-six."

Amy winced. "It makes me feel uncomfortable that we are sandwiched between toxic universes."

"I agree, but remember they aren't our neighbors exactly. Like you know, across the street or anything. They can't clash with us because…you don't want to hear my scientific explanation, huh?"

"Bingo! All I need to know is that we are safe."

Mentally preparing herself for what was to come, she was about to ask for the watch, but then Rouge decided to drop from the top of Vanilla's home/workshop, getting their attention. She had been keeping an eye out for the virus if it happened to be making its way here.

The panicked expression written on her face revealed that it was doing just that.

"Guys! It's coming! And it's consuming everything it touches, fast!"

Shaking in her shoes, the rabbit did a 'shooing' motion at Amy with her hands, gesturing her to run while staring at the gooey metallic substance swallowing the forest trees whole, transforming it into grey smooth iron.

Without a second thought, Amy took off, causing the rabbit's eyes to widen in shock as she had been snagged along with her.

"Amy, I'll just slow you d-"

"Shut up!"

Clutching onto her friend's back as tightly as she could, she dared to take a glance behind her and what she saw was unbelievably horrifying. She watched as Rouge had taken flight, only to have the metal gooey substance actually _leap_ onto her! Her facial expression warping into that of agony, her beautiful jewel eyes went half-lidded, turning into the soulless color of red, which signified her acceptance.

"Oh God, R-Rouge! It leaped Amy! It freaking _leaped_!" she mourned, tears spilling from her orbs and scattering into the wind.

"Focus V! I don't have the watch! You still do, so activate it!"

"I-I'm n-not sure w-where we should go!"

"Just freaking chose one! I'm still injured, remember!?"

Feeling movement from her back, Amy coughed, causing her to lose her footing, nearly spiraling out of control.

Amy gasped, screeching to a halt when she suddenly found herself encircled by the virus.

They were trapped.

Vanillin shrieked in fear. "Oh no! We're freaking freaked!"

Looking at the virus, which had for unknown reasons slowed down its momentum, she tilted her head questionably. _It's waiting for me to make a move…why?_ The pink blur faintly bent her legs, fisted her right hand against her waist, and leisurely raised her left hand upward, palm faced up.

"A-Amy…I don't think that's gonna work here!"

Without warning, the goo rose like a tidal wave, forming an ominous shadow above its prey. The virus didn't hesitation in crashing onto them this time, consuming the two and silencing Vanilla's screams.

All was quiet.

…

A bubble suddenly rose, flourishing like a new budding flower, converting the grey matter into light green Chaos energy.

Out came Amy, bursting from within the deadly liquid, the potent coppery scent in the air making the both of them gag.

Vanilla blinked in confusion as Amy touched the ground beyond the infected area and continued running to build up the speed she had lost.

"How did you know?"

"I didn't."

"Maybe-"

"Oh for the love of God, select a universe, V! I'm hurt and tired!" Amy whined, the pain in her ribs worsening.

"Right!"

Hurriedly flicking through the universe numbers, Vanilla decided to go with 7. Expecting the worse, she closed her eyes, pushed the start button and…

Nothing happened.

Opening a single orb to examine what went wrong, she cursed when she saw an icon of a red circle in the middle, spinning in a brisk continuous loop. Clicking on the icon, the number zero popped on the screen along with a percent sign. Below that, in small letters, the word 'diagnostics…' appeared.

"I heard you swear! You never swear! Why did you swear!?" Amy asked with concern, making a sharp right turn.

"An error of some type occurred! It's currently running diagnostics!"

Amy jumped and made a sharp turn to the left when she saw the metal goo attempt a surprise ambush from a crater she nearly stepped on. _This thing is clever! I have to remain vigilant or it will gobble us up for real this time. I doubt I have enough power to pull that technique off again…_

"How long will that take?!"

"Well, right now it's at 19%."

"Okay…look, up to this point, I haven't been using my maximum speed because I have you with me-"

"You should have left me!"

"You have the watch, V!" _That and I couldn't just leave you behind...like I did Rouge..._ she added mentally, having a hard time voicing her feelings. 

Amy bit her lower lip when various small sharp objects, most likely rocks and twigs of all sorts, constantly skinned her kneecaps. "Anyways, the reason why I didn't was because I was afraid you would fall off, but considering what we are dealing with, we are short on options. I'm going to go as fast as I can! As long as you hold onto me as tight as possible, without choking me of course, you shouldn't fall off."

"A-are you sure? What if I do?"

"You better pray to God that I somehow catch you."

"Oh gosh! Go! It's catching up to us!" Vanilla screamed, making her friend flinch.

"Quit blowing my ear off and stay quiet so I can concentrate!"

"Sorry!"

As the rabbit hid her face in the nape of her friend's soft quills to protect it from the brutal wind turbulence, an aura of pink energy enveloped Amy as she propelled forward, sending a thrill of exhilaration up and down her spine; the excitement declined when fear and a sense of urgency came to the surface.

Amy loved running. She loved how the breeze felt against her hair as she blows past urban areas, forests, and smooth landscapes. She loved how water droplets splashed on to her when her cycling feet touched oceans, cooling her off after having run through high dry areas such as the desert. However, running from danger? No. She abhorred it. It removed the joy out of it, as she's constantly worried about the impending danger that lurks about, in this case, a virus which was devouring the planet at an accelerated rate.

Vanilla muffled a shriek as Amy boosted up a mountain, shooting into the air and past its peak, the sudden freezing wind causing the rabbit to shiver; the heat that Amy's body produced while running was more than enough to keep her warm in cold temperatures.

Amy used her Power Stomp move, smashing through ice on the mountainside with a satisfying crack, eluding the virus which had lunged towards her at all sides. Taking off immediately after landing, her feet kicked up snow as she maneuvered from sharp icicles plummeting from the roof of the cave, the pink blur hissing in pain when tiny ice fragments had managed to nick her arms. _Darn injury is slowing me down!_

Green eyes went wide when she saw the metal virus slowly seeping through practically every crevasse of the mountain. _It's trying to corner us again!_

Sliding down an ice ramp, she contracted her leg muscles before she boosted off the slope, planning to take out the rocky wall in front of her in order to escape. With a wave of her hand, pink spears of Chaos energy flew from her fingertips, crashing into the wall harshly, hopefully softening it enough for her to blast right through it. She cried out with joy when she downright wrecked the wall, leaving the cave seconds before the goo converted the entire mountain into steel, the powerful rays of sunlight reflecting off its surface brightly.

"C-c-c-cold! S-so cold!"

Looking to where she was landing, Amy responded. "Well, it's gonna get hot!"

"Please don't say lava!" Vanilla knew these areas have two or three active volcanoes.

Amy grimaced as she watched the virus smother the volcanoes and its lava rivers, turning them into metal while airborne, the intoxicating iron smell making her head briefly spin.

"Thankfully, no. Those are gone now because of the virus! We're heading into the desert! By the way, how far is it now?!"

"45%!"

"Damn it!"

"Sorry!"

"Stop apologizing so much!"

To Vanilla's credit, she did prevent herself from doing just that again.

Dry and hot wind slammed into Amy's face when she reached the ground, the sand kicking upwards as she resumed running at top speed. With a powerful burst of speed, she blasted forwards and in seconds, she was going at the speed of four-hundred miles per hour.

Amy didn't even have to look behind her to know that the goo was gaining in on her. _What the hell!? I'm the fasting thing alive!_

Narrowing her eyes, they became a radiant pink as she was determined to prove nothing can outrun her.

_**Boom!** _

Amy burst forwards, severing the distance between her and the virus, her heart pumping boiling blood the faster she went. She gasped when the goo swarmed around her, intending to engulf them both. Planting a hand on the sand filled ground, the pink blur drifted to the right, barely dodging the virus.

"65%!" Vanilla cried out, hating that she couldn't smash her palms against her ears. _How can Amy tolerate this? I feel like I'm going to go deaf and…oh I feel a little dizzy! Hehe!_

Squinting, Amy saw that they were approaching the ocean.

**Boom!**

Now going at five-hundred-sixty miles per hour, Amy reached the ocean, the fresh cool water splashing about in torrents, drenching their skirt, pants, and shoes.

"Amy…"

"Yeah?!" Amy shuddered when she felt Vanilla's nose nuzzle the nape of her neck and… _did she just sniff me?_

"What's your shampoo? Your hair smells good!" She giggles, sighing as her arms loosened. Thankfully when she realized she was slipping off, she griped Amy firmly again.

_Aw shit, she's getting delirious! All of these weather and scent changes are screwing with her. If I keep this up, I'll kill her! I can't go faster than sound with her!_

"Talk to me Vanilla!" Amy frowned when the virus reached the ocean. It seemed that the virus travels quicker on water because it had no problem catching up with her again.

"85%..."

_Almost there_

Craning her neck to the left, her mouth dropped in horror when she saw that she was approaching Empire City. _All those people…I'm not going to be able to save any of them! Shit!_

She could already hear the screams of panic and she had yet to reach the city!

"Amy…it hurts…my ears and head hurt…" the rabbit whimpered.

Hearing Vanilla say that with such pain tore at her heart so much, that she had no choice but to slow down or she would risk giving her friend permanent damage.

"Okay V, I'm going to slow down!"

"No…please don't."

"But you're hurting!"

Vanilla moaned. "I know but…wait…I just remembered something…"

Hearing a soft _click_ , a calming tune hummed into her ears. She then felt a barrier encase her and hopefully, Vanilla.

"Ahhh much better!"

"What did you do?"

"Don't be mad! I forgot that I had incorporated a feature on the watch that allows the user to form a barrier around themselves with a push of a button! It's to protect you from high-speed travels and injuries from battles!"

Amy rolled her eyes. "Only you, V. I can break sound speeds and feel fine, but the battle protection thing is good."

"Remember, it's just a-"

"Prototype!" She cut in, knowing what she was going to say. "So I can go faster?!"

"Knock yourself out! Just don't go beyond sound speed-"

_**BOOM!** _

Now going at six-hundred-seventy miles per hour, just a hundred miles short of breaking sound, the metal virus didn't have a chance in catching them.

Vanilla hurriedly used Amy's hair as cover.

Jumping over cars, drifting left and right to avoid the incoming ones, and sliding under trunks were the small dangers that she was confident that she could overcome. The pink blur shattered windows as she ran up a tall skyscraper, before Power Stomping into an office. As the metal virus turned everyone in the office into soulless metal versions of themselves, she boosted out of the building and broke into another, drifting to the right when she landed in the room, evading the goo as it sprung at her. Leaping from the building, she ran downwards until she touched the ground, bursting forwards until she made it out of the city, which was surely now filled with nothing but robotized people.

"V?!"

"100%"

Amy gave a beaming smile. "Great! Push the freaking button so we can get out of here!"

"Got it!"

And she did.

Amy was immediately shinning in blue Time Stone energy, causing currents of electricity to spark from the hedgehog's feet. Amy needn't be told that this was it, it had worked. She knew too well how it felt to use the Time Stone's power. However, because it was laced with Chaos energy… _oh boy…_

"Hold on, V!"

_**BOOOOMM!** _

A supersonic boom reverberated in the air as the pink blur exploded onwards, shredding straight through the ground like it was paper and finally going beyond seven-hundred-seventy miles per an hour. As her speed increased, so did the pain in her ribs, however with pure will power backed up by the desire to save her planet, she pushed past it, ignoring her body's cries for rest, ignoring the tears that were threatening to spill because of her recent loss, ignoring the tears that wanted to roam free from her stress and worry of her best friend, who's currently being held prisoner at the doctor's base, which had attached itself against Little Planet akin to a parasite.

_Bastard…_

An unadulterated animalistic roar thundered from her lungs as a space ripple materialized from thin air, tearing open a giant hole ahead of them. Her scream never faltered as the space-time ripple widened, causing powerful winds and static to dance around the electromagnetic field it was producing.

Then, as a pink bolt of lightning struck her, they went inside it, vanishing completely.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah, I have not written a Sonic story in a LONG time. I'm not sure this place is even that active, but I'll go for it.**

**This story is a very small spinoff off of my other story,** **The Other Me** **, WHICH YOU DO NOT HAVE TO READ TO UNDERSTAND THIS (but why not read it? =) This plays with the idea of the multiverse/time travel, which I absolutely love. This is pretty much** **The Other Me 2: A Splash of Pink Paint. Why? The title sounds nice to me.**

**I do not plan to make this story long. In fact, I'm aiming for less than half of my other story's length; about 10 or less chapters.**

**Some Things:**

**1\. The inspiration for this story came from the ongoing Sonic the Hedgehog 2018 comic. Right now, the team is dealing with the metal virus that Eggman had released on the planet. It's a fun read and very well drawn! Check it out. A quick google search can help you find where to read it if you are interested.**

**2\. As of right now, Amy is indeed wearing her classic outfit from Sonic CD. Later on, she will get a different outfit, which everyone can see displayed on my fanfic's cover art. I did not draw ANY of that, but I did put it together to make it look nice. Also, the cover art gives you a rough idea on how the rest of the characters will look like.**

**Lastly...**

* * *

**Universe 26 Character Bio**

* * *

**Amy the Hedgehog**

**1\. Age 19.**

**2\. The fastest thing alive in U26.**

**3\. Cocky, has a bad temper and has a hard time opening up to others. The lack of friends before Rouge, Vanilla, and Sonic have made it very difficult for her to understand emotions in general, so she tends to come off as rude & intimidating. However, that hard shell has broken a little since making those three friends, so she is learning to at a very slow pace.**

**Vanilla the Rabbit**

**1\. Age 18.**

**2\. One of the smartest people on planet Earth.**

**3\. Is condescending, belittles others who aren't as intelligent as her (doesn't mean she isn't a nice person, in her own unique way). However, she can be rather slow and naive, thus tends to be a bit of a pushover. She is also very unorganized and messy.**

**Rouge the Bat**

**1\. Age 22.**

**2\. Agile, a master at sneaking in and out of highly secure places undetected. She is also the guardian of the Master Emerald, which is a neckless in U26.**

**3\. She has a sassy, snappy, and mischievous personality. Her weakness? Lockpicks. She has kleptomania, even though she denies it (no, she did not steal the Master Emerald...right?).**

**I hope ya'll enjoyed this and excuses me for my spelling and grammar errors. I'm not the best at it, but I try.**

_(Update 6/30/20 - Combined the Prologue with the first chapter)_

**(Update 2 - 7/8/2020: dialogue improvements and slight character bio changes.)**

**~Gater~**


	2. Success

* * *

**Success**

* * *

In a flash of blinding light, Amy appeared with Vanilla still flatted against her back. Screeching to a halt, the pink hedgehog blinked several times while stroking her eyes and forehead, trying to get rid of her double vision and the pounding headache; the loud ringing in her ears didn't help.

When she felt a hand tug her wrist to the right, she saw Vanilla facing forward, her brown eyes wide with amazement.

Facing forward, her mouth dropped when she saw that they were both inside what appeared to be a humongous space station. The big windows were crystal clear, so she can see that this space station was currently floating in, well space. _I've never been to space before! Man, I can see planet Earth!_

Amy and Vanilla jumped the instant they regained their hearing, the two turning around to see a golden comet delivering powerful blows to a robot with arms that would elongate every now and then, in an attempt to capture it. A reddish hue laser beam was released from the robot's eyes, striking the golden comet, sending it spiraling out of control. However, instead of falling down and crashing into the Earth, possibly causing irreparable damage to it, the comet managed to… stop itself? But how? Is it alive?

Amy did a double-take, her jade eyes broadening when she noticed that it _is_ alive! _And it looks like a hedgehog…_ inspecting the hedgehog further, she froze. _S-Sonic? B-but he's gold and his quills all upturned and weird! And that Robot's face, I can recognize that ugly mug anywhere!_

"That's crazy! He's fighting the robot in space! How can he breathe out there! Doesn't he need to breathe? Many things are different here…wait… Oh my God, we actually traveled Universes! I can't wait to study everything here!" Vanilla shrieked with excitement, rambling on about new theories and whatnot t.

"V, doesn't that hedgehog look like Sonic?"

Squinting in order to get a better look, she wrinkled her nose thoughtfully. "Sort of, but I got a question of my own. Does that robot look like Robotnik?"

"Yep."

"But we are going to ignore it, right?"

"Hmmm sure."

"Because we did only come her for Time Stones…right?"

"Yeah…the Time Stones."

Vanilla pursed her lips in annoyance. "You want a crack at him don't you?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Amy…remember our mission. We don't need to interfere with anything else here. We just need the Time Stones and then we can go."

Gazing at each other intensely, the rabbit's logical thinking overcame the hedgehog's stubbornness.

" _Fine_! Let's find a way to get off this space ship thing so that we can start searching."

Vanilla's heartwarming smile caused Amy to roll her eyes playful.

"Okay, so we need to find the control room to navigate this ship back to Earth."

"Well if I happened to create this space station, which I could totally do, I'd put it on the first floor of the ship!"

"Do you think you can drive this thing?"

"Come on Ames, it's me! I'll figure out how to drive this in no time!"

A giddy laugh burst from the rabbit's lips as she scurried across the long hallway and headed downstairs.

"Slow down! I'm still injured!"

She paused.

"Slow down? I never tell people to slow down."

* * *

Arriving at the first floor, Vanilla had been correct with the location of the control room, however, the same couldn't be said for what they didn't discuss and instead inwardly assumed; if there was anyone else on the ship.

Unfortunately, there was.

"Eggman is giving Sonic some trouble!" Cream said, the nine-year-old rabbit looking on with worry.

"Don't worry, Sonic's got this," Amy Rose said carelessly, popping a bubble gum as her eyes remained glued to her smartphone. Unlike the rabbit, the pink hedgehog wasn't concerned for Sonic…like at all because she knew he'd win and he'd do it for her. Besides, she had other things to worry about, like this fabulous photoshoot she was scheduled to do tomorrow.

Sitting behind the spaceship's control panel, Tails's forehead creased with concern, his fingers drumming on the console anxiously. At first, he'd admit, he thought that this was going to be some pushover battle with Eggman, however, as the time came and went, he wasn't so sure that was the case any longer. Out of everyone here, he's the one that has known Sonic the longest, so he knew better than anyone else when Sonic was reaching his limit.

While Knuckles silently watched Sonic get peppered with laser blasts, Rouge gave the fox a sideways glance. _What does he see that we don't…hmmm…_

Feeling eyes on him, Tails spoke as he had an idea what was on the minds of the others.

"Eggman had this planned all along. He knew he couldn't beat Sonic under normal circumstances, so he manipulated Sonic into using the Chaos Emeralds, so he could lure him into battle in space. This isn't usually an issue, but that robot he created had absorbed a lot of the Master Emerald's energy and because of that, it is now able to generate enough power to form a barrier that even Super Sonic is struggling to break. If Sonic can't break that barrier soon, the emeralds will lose their power and well, you know what that spells for Sonic."

Knuckles grunted when he felt a slap upside his head. "Hey! What you do that, batgirl!?"

Rouge frowned. "Because you had to bring that stupid jewel with you!"

"You all asked me to come in case I was needed and I did! I told all of you that I wasn't going to leave the Master Emerald by itself." The echidna said, crossing his arms under the cress on his chest. "Besides, the Master Emerald is back in safe hands." He took out the large jewel, which was in its shrunken form, and caressed it lovingly, whispering sweet nothings to it.

The bat rolled her eyes.

"Don't be mad at him Miss Rouge. He was only trying to help." The rabbit's eyes then when downcast. "If anything, everyone should be mad at me. I'm the one that got kidnapped by Eggman."

Rouge smiled warmly as she petted Cream's head lovingly. When the rabbit lost her mother three years ago, the poor girl had nowhere to stay, so she reluctantly decided to take her in because she appeared to be the only one that could. Amy was still a young teenager and much too self-centered to the point that she'd neglect the rabbit for days, at least that's what she was told by Cream (the kid has a way with words). Sonic and Tails, while adults, were most definitely not fit to take care of a child, much less Knuckles; she was pretty sure the girl wouldn't like to live on a shrine with one of the most boring people in the world.

Now three years later, here she was, comforting the girl like she was her daughter...which she totally wasn't. Also, that cute smile of hers did not move her.

"Nah, that's his thing. He loves kidnapping people." When Cream beamed at her, she felt warmer inside. _Okay, I lied...she's too adorable!_

A sudden noise traveled through her ears, causing her and everyone else to turn.

Rouge's mouth dropped.

"Va-Vanilla?!"

"Rouge!"

"Whoa…"

"M-mom…?"

"Mini-me-" The older rabbit shook her head in shock. "D-did you call me m-mom?!"

Her lips trembling, Cream dashed from Rouge before she could stop her, and tackled the older rabbit, knocking the both of them down.

"I've-I've missed-wha-how you are alive!?" Cream asked, practically choking Vanilla, who was desperately trying to peel her off of her. Not only does she not know this girl who claimed that she was her mother, but she also wasn't the most affectionate person…well that was until her huge hopefully brown orbs pulled at her soul.

"Ohmygosh, you are _so_ freaking cuuute!" Vanilla squealed in a babyish voice, reeling the little rabbit into a tight hug. Cream had no problem returning the hug, as she had missed her mother for so long! It was a miracle!

Too bad some miracles don't last very long.

Cream turned a little green and removed herself from her 'mom' when an unpleasant scent wafted into her nose. "Eww, mom! You smell like Tails when he doesn't come out of his shop for days!"

"Hey!" the Tails shouted, offended by the little rabbit's comment. 

Vanilla blushed, knowing that she did have a bad habit of doing that. Looking down at her white tank-top, she made a face when she saw black oily smudges smeared on the white fabric. She was pretty filthy from spending hours making the Multiverse watch.

"Well, I had been cooped up in my shop for days now, working on a project."

"Guys, I think she's the one." The two-tailed fox whispered to Amy and Knuckles, his eyes comically turning into pink hearts.

Knuckles shook his head while Amy ignored him, deciding that scrolling through her old pictures was better than watching whatever drama is happening right now.

"I did also have to repair my plane's engine a few days before that." She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "But it's weird; I could have sworn I showered yesterday."

"I think I'm in love, guys."

"Ew, gross…" Amy mumbled, disgusted with the older rabbit's bad hygiene habits and fox's comment.

"Or you did shower, but wore the same shirt like you have in the past." A new voice added.

Amy stopped hearting her own picture when she heard the newcomer. That voice. She knew that voice. She knew it better than anyone because she hears it on her social media pages all the time. She sees millions of 'likes' coming from fans (her own 'likes' included) and sometimes 'dislikes' (those are obviously just trolls and haters). It was her voice and…God its sounds ruined. It sounded a little rough and much too cocky.

Lifting her head to properly see her offender to give her a piece of her mind, her beautiful voice left her high and dry.

"Me?"

"Me?"

Cautiously walking towards one another so that they can get a better look of each other, they proceeded the examination once they felt they were close enough.

The bratty teen traced the figure of her offensive doppelganger with her eyes, hating everything she was seeing. She hated her Sonic-like spiked hair. She hated that hideous green shirt on her and that ugly orange skirt; and those shoes, God her shoes! Who wears white and purple shoes with red laces?! That combination is an abomination! This shouldn't exist! Hell, she shouldn't exist or at least this should be illegal so that she could be locked up forever! _She's so absolutely disgusting that I can't stop staring at her._

The other Amy, the one that isn't supposed to 'exist', appeared just as disgusted as her counterpart. First, she did not like how her hair was combed down. No one would catch her dead wearing that hairstyle. Second, she did not like how her copy wore a tight grey button-up shirt, which was unbuttoned on the top to reveal a bit of her cleavage. Thirdly, she did not like how she wore a red skirt that was shorter than hers. Lastly, she did not like that she wore long white stocking which went past her knees. Her black shoes weren't _that_ bad though. She could totally rock those, provided she had the correct outfit. Overall, she had the appearance of a preppy schoolgirl skank. _I am never going to were a skirt again when this is all over!_

"Yuck!" They said simultaneously.

"Your outfit is awful!" the conceited hedgehog hissed.

"So is yours!"

"Me? I know how to dress and match! You obviously don't! Who wears green, orange, and purple together!?"

"What about you? You look like a total slut" she snapped back, losing her temper. 

The other Amy gasped her hand flying to her mouth in dramatic astonishment.

"What!? How dare you!"

Seemingly out of nowhere, a wooden mallet materialized from thin air and into the self-centered Amy's hand. Without a second thought, as this imposter needed to be removed from her sight or maybe the world, she struck with her hammer, the weapon slammer on the ship's metal surface. Lifting her mallet with ease, she scanned around for her opponent but found out that she was nowhere to be seen.

The preppy hedgehog jolted in surprise when she felt a tap behind her shoulder. She quickly pivoted around and side waved her hammer horizontally, but again, the pink hedgehog wasn't there.

"Where the hell did that bitch go!?"

"Uhh, she's here…"

Tails pointed to the seat next to him, dumbfounded.

"That's some hammer you got there, have a name for it?" the pink blur chirped, her jaded eyes twinkling with mirth.

"It's my Piko-Piko Hammer! I am so going to knock you out once I catch-"

"You're not going to be able to catch her," Vanilla said, putting distance between herself and Cream. Cream had remained by her side, despite the unpleasant odor coming from her body.

"Yeah, she's as fast as Sonic!" Knuckles said.

"Wait, Sonic has super speed here?!"

"What do you mean _here_?" Throughout this whole altercation with the two Amys, Tails was toying with the thought that maybe they are who they say they are. _I mean this can't be fake and just one of Eggman's schemes. I mean what would he get out of making a super speed version of Amy and a super-hot version of Cream's mom? Well, I guess they could be used to seduce us! Though knowing Sonic, he'd be able to resist..._

Raising his head, he saw Knuckles and Rouge face-palming, Amy glued back to her phone, Cream staring at everyone, completely lost and Vanilla cheeks burning bright red as she embarrassingly faced the spaceship's floor.

"I said that out loud didn't I…" the fox was just as red as his new crush

"See V! I told you you were smoking hot! I mean this fox has it bad for you!"

"Stop it!" her friend said, the rabbit hiding her face with her hands.

"Too bad we can't take him back home!" Amy gave the fox a sly look. "Do you want to come with us?"

Seeing her peak out of her hands cutely, he was going to agree but stopped when he mentally repeated the last thing this Amy said.

"What do you mean by _home_?" Tails said, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. "It almost sounds like you're not from here…like this _Universe_."

As soon as Vanilla stiffened, the pink blur knew their cover was blown.

_Damn it_

"I'm correct, aren't I?"

Vanilla nodded. There was no point lying. They couldn't escape since they were stuck in outer space. If they at least were on Earth soil, they could have made a break for it, however even if they did, where would they go? They can't go back to their Universe because not only has the metal virus consumed the planet, but her PMS watch was depleted of Chaos energy…and blinking? _Why is it blinking red? I never programmed it to do th-_

Just then the door slid open, revealing an exhausted Sonic.

* * *

**Universe 7 Character Bio**

* * *

**Sonic the Hedgehog**

**1\. Age 23**

**2\. The fastest thing alive in U7**

**3\. Confident, caring, and doesn't have much trouble opening up to others...that is if he wants to; otherwise, he mostly keeps his emotions to himself.**

**Tails 'Miles" Prower**

**1\. Age: 20**

**2\. Arguably one of the smartest people on the planet; is an excellent engineer and is well knowing of Universal travel, even though he hasn't been able to do it.**

**3\. Is Sonic's best friend and is consider Sonic's older brother even though the hedgehog is older than him (his bro disagrees). Tails is one of the most kind-hearted people known, wearing his heart on his sleeves. Unfortunately, his kindness comes at a price; he can't keep a relationship to save his life. Girls tend to leave him because he has a nasty habit of showering them with love because he falls in love with them too quickly. Thankfully, his bro is always there to cheer him up.**

**Amy Rose**

**1\. Age 15**

**2\. The most popular person in her entire school. She is also the star cheerleader in school and pretty famous on all social media platforms.**

**3.** **She's a** **perfectionist, rude, blunt, and a total self-centered brat (some say bitch fits her better). She doesn't hesitate to berate those she considers beneath her (which is almost everyone except her group of friends). However, a lot of this is a front, an image she has to hold for the public eyes. She does have a soft spot for the 'Sonic gang' and has helped them all when things get tough, especially when dealing with Eggman and his minions. She used to be worse a year ago, so her personality has changed and is changing even more as she gets older.**

**Cream the Rabbit**

**1\. Age 9**

**2\. Possibly one of the most adorable, sweetest yet sassiest girl known.**

**3\. She is typically a happy girl, but when her mother is brought up, who had died 3 years ago for unknown reasons, the liveliness in her eyes disappears for days on end. Because of this, those close to her avoid the subject like the plague; carrots tend to make her feel better faster.**

**Knuckles the Echidna**

**1\. Age 25**

**2\. Is the guardian of the Master Emerald in U7**

**3\. Is pretty dense and sometimes considered dumb amongst those outside of his circle of friends. However, he is a lot smarter than people give him credit and he uses this to his advantage in battles to outwit his opponents; Rouge is apparently his best friend, but everyone knows there must be something going on there.**

**Rouge the Bat**

**1\. Age 23**

**2\. Agile, a master at sneaking in and out of highly secure places undetected.**

**3\. She has a sassy, snappy, and mischievous personality. Her weakness? Using her loved ones against her, especially Cream; In her teenage years, she had a fling with Sonic; She used to be a** **kleptomaniac.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I noticed that I had a weak start in the first chapter, so that's why I combined the prologue chapter with the first one.
> 
> Anyway, the next chapter should be put up much soon since I almost have it ready. Thanks for reading and the Kudos and Bookmart!
> 
> (Posted: 7/1/2020)
> 
> ~Gater~


	3. Rage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tweaked the character bio's for both universes. It was pointed out to me that universe 26 Amy was pretty harsh to her Sonic. So I give her a character update, which also makes her different from universe 7 Sonic. Just go back to the first chapter bio section to read it.
> 
> That said, enjoy.

* * *

**Rage**

* * *

Dropping on his hands and knees, the seven Chaos Emeralds burst from his person, clashing against the hard glass windows of the ship; the jewel would normally spread around the world once utilized, but because they were confined in a ship, the furthest they could travel were these walls.

"I got him guys; I sent Egghead running back to his lab to probably make _another_ plan to-" Sonic blinked, thinking that he was seeing things.

"Tell me I'm just tripping and there isn't a rabbit that looks like Vanilla and two Amys."

Tails sighed. "You're not 'tripping', Sonic." He then smiled. "I was right. There is a Multiverse! These two are living proof of that!"

Vanilla's eyes brightened. "Do you have a place at your Earth that we can geek out!? You guys are from Earth right?"

"Yes to both!"

"Great!"

Vanilla and Tails stared at each other dreamingly…well, Tails did while the rabbit nervously faced down.

_He is seriously creeping me out._

_Oh my God, she is gorgeous!_

"Sonic…"

Everyone turned to the spiked hair pink hedgehog as she gawked at the blue blur in fascination. Now that he was closer and no longer golden, she was able to really take in the striking similarities to her Sonic _. He's nearly identical to mine…well only in looks, actually. Unlike my Sonic, this one has an aura of cockiness and confidence; just like her._

She didn't like that. To her, it _looked_ wrong, completely foreign…

"Y-yeah?"

At the sound of his voice, her heart skipped a beat. Her mind blanked out, becoming as hazy as a foggy creek. She hadn't realized how much she had missed him up until now. His piercing green eyes, which were so much like her own, captivated her, locking her into a powerful spell that she for some reason found herself unable to break. _This feels different…_

She said nothing, remaining silent and still as she watched the blue hedgehog rise to his feet and head towards her.

Stopping in front of her, he smiled.

"Your names Amy Rose too, huh?"

"Rose?" She echoed.

"Isn't your last name Rose? I mean I don't have a last name, but some do."

"Uhh no, I don't have one."

"Well then, Amy, I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog!" Holding out his hand, he had expected her to grip it, not just stare at it.

* * *

" _H-hey there…"_

_Opening a single eye, she shifted to her side on the long sturdy tree branch to get a better view of the ground to find the source of the voice._

_Leaping down from the tree, she couldn't help but laugh when her new guest became so startled, that he yelped and fell onto his bottom, his thick black-framed glasses toppling from the bridge of his nose._

_Raising a brow, she looked on with amusement as the poor hedgehog hurriedly flipped onto all four and palmed the grass, frantically searching for his glasses. She could tell that his vision was very poor because they seemed unfocused as he crawled about aimlessly; that and the fact that his hideous glasses were right in front of him._

_Feeling bad for the blue hedgehog, she speedily snagged the frames seconds before the guy destroyed them._

_Tapping him on the back, the hedgehog flipped back onto his bottom, his hands rising up in front of him in defense._

" _W-who's that?" He asked, crawling back._

_Gees, what is it with this guy? She thought, rolling her orbs "It's me and here, I've got your glasses."_

_Standing up clumsily, he tried to 'dust' himself off, but all he managed to do is smudge his brown corduroy pants in the pasty green color of the grass. Bumping his hand with his glasses, the pink blur placed the frames onto his open palms._

_Sliding his glasses back on carefully, he regained his full sight…only to lower his head meekly, apparently finding his shoes more interesting than her._

" _Something on my face?"_

" _N-no!" He hurriedly said, waving his hands comically. "It's just that-that y-you're very…" the rest was unintelligible._

" _I'm very what?" She pressed on, crossing her arms. She was losing her patience._

" _Stun-no beau-uhh-err-gorg.." He gulped, "Pretty cool!"_

_She narrowed her eyes briefly, attempting to comprehend what he was trying to tell her. She knew that he was hiding what he truly meant to tell her, but decided to dismiss it because trying to decipher trivial things such as compliments was a waste of time. Besides, being called cool was a normal thing for her, so why not leave it at that?_

_She smiled brightly. "Thanks! I'm sure you are too!" She didn't know the guy, but he looked miserable and could use some cheering up._

_It seemed to do the trick because all signs of uneasiness went right out the window, in its place now the brightest smile she has seen from someone in a while._

" _What brings you out here? I'm usually the only one that comes here around this time of the day." She said, stretching her legs._

_While the blue hedgehog became flushed at her question, he did not turn from her, which the pink blur appreciated._

" _I see you on TV all the time! You're a well-known hero across the world!" His eyes lighted up with excitement._

_She frowned._

Oh boy, this again.

" _You didn't answer my question, but let me guess what it probably is. You want an autograph or something, right?"_

_He shook his head, his smile never leaving his lips. "No, I just wanted to ask you if…if you wanted…if we could go-uhmm I could hang out with you? As friends of course!"_

_This surprised her._

" _Sure!" She felt joy course through her body, feeling that she finally met someone that could be an actual friend, not just some guy trying to ask her out on a date. She has no desire to be in a relationship with anyone! She was just not meant for that life._

_She was a free spirit and she was determined to keep it that way. She would slow down for no one._

_Since she saw no traces of cockiness or dishonesty, which from her belief came with the relationship deal, she had no reason to believe that he was lying._

" _What do you wanna do?" She said, her eyes shining with glee. "Oh yeah, what's your name?"_

" _It's Sonic Green! Sonic Green Hill!"_

* * *

_Damn it, I was so stupid! It was as clear as the sun in daylight that he liked me! I mean, he obviously couldn't think of the proper way to introduce himself! Stunning, beautiful, and gorgeous…I'm not any of those things, idiot! And…and I'm going to live through this and find a way back, save the world and save you like I always do! I have to apologize for hurting your feelings like a heartless bitch! I might not…feel the same for you, but you-_

Coming back to, she eyed the hand that was identical to that of her best friend's. She nearly took it, to give it a firm greeting, but stopped herself. From her peripheral vision, she saw them.

"Time Stones…"She muttered.

Before anyone could react, Amy blurred out of view, her sight set on the blue gem. Under normal circumstances, she would have grabbed it and then the rest of them. Under normal circumstances, she'd yell for Vanilla to activate her watch, so that they could go back home to save it from Robotnik.

Unfortunately, today was anything but normal. The moment she moved, the blue hedgehog had noticed and did the same, successfully blocking her path to the gem. Bewilderment fixing on his face, Amy's eyes turned to mere slits as she pivoted around and hurried to the red one, but once again, Sonic was there.

"Move aside." She demanded coldly.

Sonic didn't drop his guard as he responded. "No way! I don't know you and I don't know what your intentions with them are, so unless you explain that to me, you won't be touching any of them!"

"I have my reasons."

"What are those reasons?"

"I don't need to tell you shit!"

"Yes, yes you do. You are not from here! Knuckles, can you confirm Tails's theory?"

"Huh? Why are you asking me?" the echidna answered with a question.

"Because you can sense these things, can't you?"

"Well…No…I'm not getting anything from the Master Emerald."

"Whoah, that's so weird!" Vanilla jumped in. "Rouge is the guardian of the M.E!"

"Me?!" Rouge choked, shocked. "That is strange!"

The echidna snorted. "Yeah right, as if batgirl could take care of such an important jewel. She's not responsible enough."

He groaned, stroking the side of his head from the slap that the batgirl gave him. "Says the idiot who constantly lets it get stolen, shattered and probably lost."

Knuckles's mouth flapped opened and closed like a fish, not knowing how to retort to her completely sound statement. "I've never lost it before at least!"

Ignoring him, she turned towards the older rabbit. "Has any of his misfortunes happen to the version of me in your Universe?"

"No."

The bat smirked with triumphed as the echidna's shoulders slouched in defeat.

"I guess it's not a neckless here, right?" the rabbit made sure to keep her eyes from evading the bat, no matter how much it bothered her. _This isn't my Rouge, she's just someone that looks like her…and sounds like her AND acts like her…darn it!_

The bat's eyes glittered in delight. "OMG! It's a neckless in your Universe! In here it's just a stupid jewel that has the appearance of the green Chaos Emerald! It's just huge!"

"Can I see it?" Vanilla asked the echidna.

"No."

"Why not-"

Everyone quieted when the ship rocked wildly, almost knocking all of them off their feet.

"Move the _hell_ away from my path. I need those Time Stones!"

"What? Those are Chaos Emeralds! Not Time Stones! I don't even know what a Time Stone is! Anyways, let's go back down to Earth and talk about this. I don't know you or trust you and who knows what could happen if you take those-"

Amy growled, a vein popping on the side of her temple as her temper raised to new heights

"I know the difference between a Chaos Emerald and a Time Stone. Emeralds are rectangular and flat while Time Stones look exactly like that." She spat, pointing to one of the gems. "My world is in danger, so move it!"

"Amy, have you considered that _maybe_ they look different here and he's telling the tru-anddd she's gone." Vanilla sighed as she watched her friend bump heads with the blue hedgehog, the both of them rolling into a tight ball and clashed against each other roughly.

"Oh man, this is bad! When Sonic gets into fights with speedsters, he gets very competitive! Since most of the battles are too slow for him, when he meets someone that can match him, he won't stop until he loses." Tails said fretfully

"She's the same way!"

Turning to the spaceships console, Tails started to play with it, trying to figure out how to get the thing moving. "We have to land this stupid ship on Earth before the two of them get us all killed!"

Nodding vigorously, Vanilla took a seat adjacent to him, wanting to help him out to speed up the process.

Glowering at him darkly, Amy ground her teeth together when she saw that this _Sonic_ wasn't going to take this seriously, given that tired yet competitive grin. If the situation back home wasn't so dire, she would love to have a friendly battle with him. He seemed like a good person, but he was standing in her way; if she had to hurt him to get what she came for, then so be it.

Leaping into the air, she rolled into a ball, dropped to the floor to perform a spin dash, shooting off once she was charged enough. She grunted when she collided with her foe, causing her to bounce back and crash against the ship's windows. Sliding down and landing onto her feet, she witnessed her opponent hurl himself at her, also in the form of a spin dash. Acting quickly, she jumped, curled and bounce on the floor, successfully avoiding his attack by spring into the air, or at least that's what she thought because the moment she touched the floor, Sonic had bounced from the window behind her, scoring another hit, on her back this time. Fortunately, she managed to save herself by tucking into ball and screeching to a halt near the group that was practically begging for them to stop the battle.

Amy dismisses their cries, the mental image of her Sonic's fear written face fueling her to continue the fight.

Purple and white blended together as she started to cycle her feet rapidly, the pink hedgehog peeling off the metallic grey surface, one of her fist thrown back as she readied herself to give her blue opponent a knockout blow. Her fist closing in on her target, said target jumped and performed a speedy roundhouse kick, which left her on the floor back first, stunned.

Sonic smugly rubbed his index finger under his nose.

Right eye twitching with pent up anger, Amy shot up to try to remove that cocky expression off, but Sonic backpedaled, nimbly dodging her fist. Blurring out of sight, Amy appeared behind him, throwing lightning-fast punches, however, the pink hedgehog was once more surprised when he dipped and low swept at her feet, causing her fall on her back again.

Sitting upright, she glared angrily at the blue hedgehog. _How the hell is he so fast?! He looked exhausted when he entered the ship moments ago…_

Tucking her knees into her stomach, she flipped into the air, landing onto her feet. Breaking into a run, she performed a homing attack, only to have Sonic do a smooth low summersault to the side, evading the attack; her shoes shrieked against the floor when she landed. Peeling off with a sharp turn, she surprised Sonic by _finally_ connecting a powerful knee to his rib. A follow-up punch to his temple had him crash onto steel haphazardly, a painfully sickening snap echoing throughout the ship, making the spectators wince. Not wasting a moment, Amy threw her hand out, letting loose pink arrows of Chaos energy from her fingertips.

_She knows Shadows technique, Chaos Spear?!_

Sonic rolled from harm's way, flipped into the air and swung his hand forward, releasing his-

"Sonic Wind!"

The blue hedgehog watched with awe when with a flick of her left wrist, his attack was canceled. _The heck was that?!_

Narrowing her eyes, Amy bent her knees, lifted her left palm face up and fisted her right hand to her waist.

_What is she doing?_

Watching her lips tighten, she gives him a 'come here' motion and Sonic took the bait. Spin dashing at her, his eyes broadened when a loud _**clash**_ rung through his ears upon coming in contact with her, sending him flying backwards. Pulling off an aerial recovery, he blinked when he saw her form slightly outlined with green Chaos energy. Shaking off his shock, he charged towards her, throwing his fist at her, however, she did that move again, thrusting him several feet from her; her body glowed brighter.

Getting frustrated, Sonic rushed forwards, blurring from sight at hyper speed as he then attacked her side, but Amy jumped and met him in the air, his fist colliding with her palm.

_**CLASH!** _

Landing and skirting in a tight circle, he shot off from the steel floor, aiming for her back. With lightning speed, she spun around, palm up and-

_**CLASH!** _

Getting pushed back, he sloped up the side of the ship, rolling up the ceiling until he was above her. Dropping down with his stomp attack, she lifted her palm and-

_**CLASH!** _

Touching the steel below him, sweat began to slither from his temple. Seeing her standing with her palm held facing up, he gulped uneasily. The outline of her form had gotten brighter and thicker and now accompanying that, her normally jade-colored orbs were pink.

_The amount of Chaos energy her body is generating is insane! How is she doing that?_

Examining her, he saw that she was trembling, breathing heavily as her eyes pulsed rapidly, akin to how a heartbeat would. Rushing towards her head-on, he swung his hands, releasing his Sonic Wind move, scoring multiple hits.

_**CLASH!** _

_**CLASH!** _

_**CLASH!** _

_**CLASH!** _

Sonic whirled towards Vanilla, who had screamed, absolute panic laced within her voice.

"Amy! Stop! You're going to hurt yourself!" grasping her long ears, she urgently yelled to Sonic-

"She's not thinking straight! Don't let her touch you! If she hits you with that, you'll-"

The blue hedgehog's jaw dropped, time seemingly slowing down as he came face to face with Amy, her fist cocked back and her pink eyes full with power and rage. Not having the chance to process another thought, Sonic acted on instincts and throw a punch of his own.

Recklessness, pure recklessness. Every attack that she successfully blocks with this technique gets converted into Chaos energy. The more she blocks, the greater the Chaos energy becomes. Once she absorbed enough Chaos energy, she has to release it in a single blow. The limit amount of parries is three before discharging the attack or else she would overflow her body with Chaos energy…possibly leading to her death; the attack could also be lethal for her opponent.

She had parried seven times.

She was so blinded with rage and guilt from her failures, that her sense of reason just wasn't there any longer, so with one loud growl, she took the blue hedgehog's blow with her left palm before raising her right hand and palm striking him against his chest.

The ship rumbled violently when they collided, clouding it with smoke and sending a booming shockwave reverberating throughout the ship; it's a good thing the windows were extremely sturdy or else they would all have been in the vacuum of space now, dead.

"Sonic!"

"Amy!"

A powerful gust of wind propelled the cloudy area clear revealing Sonic's golden form hovering in the middle of the ship, holding an unconscious pink hedgehog in his arms.

* * *

**Universe 26 Bio**

* * *

**Sonic Green Hill**

**1\. Age 20**

**2\. Is super book smart, a fast learner, graduated college early. His job? A boring accountant, though he claimed to have plans for something else in the future.**

**3\. He's an extremely shy and overall timid guy, more so during his college years. Because of this, he had never made friends in college. However, once he met Amy and forged a friendship with Vanilla and Rouge, his shy exterior began to shed and he became more outgoing; that was until he got rejected by his crush, Amy. From the very beginning, he obviously had a crush on Amy and her rejection wrecked his already fragile self-esteem. Over time, he regained some of his confidence, however, since his rejection the close bond he had with Amy, was never the same. Despite it all, Amy will always be his everything.**

**Bonus - Though he wouldn't dare say it, he thinks Rouge is hot and Vanilla is adorkable; he bought ugly glasses frames because every time he bought nice ones, they broke.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That blocking move that Amy used is called "Chaos Guard" which is a steal from Devil May Cry's Dante's fighting style, Royal Guard. I'm a huge DMC fan, so I couldn't resist.
> 
> Sorry for my slow updates. I'm not as active as a writer as I was years ago, but I do write things here and there. I'll try to update soon.
> 
> (Posted: 7/20/2020
> 
> ~Gater~


	4. Fresh Outfit & Genius Minds

* * *

**Fresh Outfit & Genius Minds**

* * *

"Is she always like this?"

"Hmmm…" Vanilla side-eyed her pink friend. She was sullenly gazing out the window, the pout present on her face making the rabbit roll her eyes. "Yeah, she can't handle losing. That's her way of whining."

Amy's right ear twitched.

The group had landed back on the planet without a hitch and then not wasting a moment more, headed to Tails's home, located in Station Square. When entering the home, Sonic had ungracefully dumped the unconscious pink hedgehog on the fox's orange leather sofa, took a speedy shower, and dressed in his red and white jacket and gloves before taking off, waving to everyone without saying a word. Seconds later, he returned with a bagged veggie sub in hand, tossed it at Rouge, who caught it and placed it on the table, where Cream was seated, eagerly waiting and salivating for the food. The blue blur was gone before the little rabbit even took a bite, telling the group to send the pink blur after him when she's up and running. As Tails went to his shop to do whatever he usually does and Knuckles, back to his shrine, Vanilla remained with Rouge, Cream, and the bratty hedgehog along with her comatose friend.

Sometime later while tinkering with the Universe traveling watch, which had gone dead for unknown reasons, Vanilla, and the others heard rustling, followed by a pained groan. When the two rabbits and bat eyed Amy, they saw her cross her arms, frown, and face the window sourly. Now, she has been like that for nearly half an hour and while Vanilla didn't seem bothered by it (nor did Amy's doppelganger), Rouge and Cream were curious.

Curiously getting the best of her, the little rabbit hopped off her seat and walked to the spaced-out hedgehog. Tugging on Amy's green skirt, the pink hedgehog's ear flapped like tiny wings, indicating that she was aware of Cream even though she had not removed her gaze from the window.

The older rabbit tried to warn the little one, but it was too late.

"Miss Amy, you know it's okay to lose sometimes."

Vanilla winced knowingly as Cream yelped and ran back to Rouge, jumping into her arms when Amy growled.

"Hey! That's not very nice! She was just trying to help!" Rouge sneered, protectively hugging Cream.

Amy Rose sniggered as her fingers rapidly tapped away at her phone screen. "Maybe bitch does run in all Amys."

Her counterpart bit back a retort.

Vanilla sighed. "Just leave her alone. Her whiney phase will go away eventually-"

"How's that PMS watch going, V?"

Rouge choked on her drink, Amy Rose's jaw dropped while Cream blinked, tilting her head confusingly.

Vanilla stopped fiddling with the watch, placing her tool on the table. "Oh, it's still dead. I can't figure out what happened. I ran every test-" She paused when she saw everyone staring at her like she had grown two heads. "What? Why are you all looking at me like that?"

" _PMS_ watch?" Amy Rose and Rouge echoed.

"What's a PMS watch?" Cream questioned innocently.

Vanilla's eyes brightened gleefully. "Oh! This! Remember I showed this to you guys on the ship!" the rabbit said, gesturing to the dismantled watch.

"Oh, but why did you name it _that_?"

"Yes, why did you name it that, V?" the pink blur pressed on, shamelessly taking advantage of her friend's oblivious nature with a ghost of a grin.

"Because it stands for Personal Multiverse Time Stone watch. I thought that the PMTSW abbreviation was too long and PMTS was not short enough, so I removed the T and bam, PMS watch! It's a great name, isn't it!?" She said, proudly.

Rouge, who had less of a mischievous persona than her doppelganger, was about to point out how inappropriate the abbreviation was but Amy Rose kicked her in the shin, making her hiss in pain, putting a stop to her goal. The bat scowled at her, however when she saw her nudge her chin at the pink blur, Rouge turned and all was forgiven when she noticed the small grin splitting her lips.

Rouge smiled with amusement. "Yeah, it's a great name."

Vanilla beamed.

Her grin falling off, Amy stood and stretched out like a feline cat. Moving to her friend, she grimaced; the watch was utterly butchered, and to make it worse, Vanilla didn't seem to know where to start.

"V…why don't you ask that fox, Tails, to help you-"

"Nope."

"Why are you so reluctant to work with him?"

"Because…because he's weird…"

Amy raised her brows, watching her friend fidgeting with one of her long ears. "Weird?"

"Yes."

"How so?"

"H-he keeps on hitting on me…"

"Really?" She eyed the others. "Really?"

Rouge shook her head. "I don't think he has said a word to her since the ship right here. He went straight into his workshop as soon as we arrived here."

"Really…"The pink blur sounded doubtful, scrutinizing her best friend.

Amy Rose laughed, loud. "He did that eye thing, didn't he? Where he stares at you but doesn't know that the person he's staring at knows he's staring at them."

Vanilla snapped her fingers. "That's it!"

"Miss V."Cream's voice squeaked, getting Vanilla's attention. On the ship ride home, she had told Rouge and the older rabbit that she'd rather address her as V like her best friend did since it was painful to say her actually name; it was her mother's name after all and it didn't help that she looks exactly like her, just younger, different personality and outfit. The older rabbit had smiled, telling her that that was fine.

"Yeah."

"Mister Tails is harmless. He's just a hopeless romantic. It's clear that he has…uhhmmm has the 'hots' for you. Perhaps you should give him a chance? He's a very sweet guy and-"

Rouge cupped the little rabbit's mouth shut, fishing her into her arms. "Sorry about that sweetheart, Cream can be a bit perceptive at times…" The bat smiled with embarrassment.

Both Amy's burst out in laughter.

"Told you to stop letting her watch those cheesy romance flicks, Rouge!"

"This kid is an adorable riot!"

"Stop teasing guys!" Vanilla whined, covering her face with her long ears.

When the giggling faded, the pink blur jade eyes narrowed. "Look V, get your butt down there and ask the fox for help. We didn't come here for a vacation." The rabbit had informed everyone of their dilemma on the ship, so they were all up to date. "So get to it and for the love of God, take a shower first! You smell like sh-h-horrible!" She tried to be mindful of Cream.

"I can't smell _that_ bad!" She said, however when she noticed that everyone had been at least six feet away from her since they arrived here, she smiled nervously. "Oops…"

Standing up, Rouge said: "Upstairs to your right is the bathroom. I'll go get you some clothes from Tails's room." And left.

Vanilla's face screwed up. "Wait, I don't want to wear his clothes!" she cried out as she stood and followed the bat, her shoulders sagging gloomily.

Some moments later, Rouge returned, yawning tiredly. "Man, I'm beat! Come on Cream, let's go home." The bat smiled, a smile that the pink blur was familiar with. "Why don't you take your twin here shopping for a new outfit?"

Amy frowned. "What's wrong with the one that I have-"

The pink blur jumped when her double grabbed both her hands, her eyes widening in surprise when she saw identical ones glittering with excitement.

"They look like absolute trash! But don't worry! I can fix that!" The now perky pink hedgehog chirped, gold stars animatedly spinning within her orbs.

"What?! He-er-heck no! Let go!" She snarled, trying to peel her hands from her annoying counterpart's vice-like grip.

Rouge giggled as she watched the pink blur look at her pleadingly as her twin dragged her out of the house. "I promise you won't regret it! She knows style!"

"Miss Rouge…"

"Sup pimpkin?"

"Why did mama have to die…"

Rouge's heart twisted in pain as her jewel eyes faced the direction the little rabbit was looking; she was staring at the stairs way, her caramel-brown eyes shining with unshed tears. "I-it's like heaven is m-making fun of me…"

Crouching down, Rouge's own orbs watered as she pulled Cream into a hug full of love. "I don't know honey."

And she didn't. She really didn't. She didn't even know what to say anymore to comfort the rabbit.

"You being here makes it hurt less." She said, almost as if Cream had read the bat's thoughts.

Rouge gave a watery smile. "You really are too smart for your own good kid!"

"I know."

They hugged each other tighter.

* * *

Amy shook her head in disbelief as she stared at the red one-piece outfit that hung before her. "I'm not wearing that or the other one." She said, pointing at the grey one.

Amy Rose dramatically stomped a foot. "But you'd look good in them! Especially the schoolgirl one! We could be twins!" She gushed.

The pink blur stuck her tongue out in revulsion. "I don't _want_ to be twins with you. I don't even want to be here!" She growled out.

Her double's eyelids narrowed into slits; then she sighed, throwing her hands up in defeat. " _Finnee,_ put these on!"

Reaching out behind the grey school-girl outfit, she pulled out another outfit…one that actually piqued her interest. Placing them on the pink blur's open arms, she headed to the back and returned with a box of shoes.

"I wanted to make you super cute and hot like me, but you are just too stubborn to reason with; probably your tom-boy persona." She plopped down onto a chair.

Eying the clothes again, she shrugged and walked to the changing room. A few minutes later, Amy returned, her scowl completely gone. Her doppelganger gave a cocky grin.

"Well?"

Looking at the mirror, she studied her outfit again.

For her upper body, she wore a green zip-up jacket, with a thin pop-up collar; it enveloped her dark purple fitted shirt, which matched her fingerless gloves nicely. Her green jacket slightly overlapped her mid-thigh blue-jean skirt. With dark purple leggings that nearly kissed her skirt and a pair of dark green and white shoes (which had black heels on the bottom), her outfit was…was-

"This is sick…" She whispered, nesting a thin plastic red headband through her pink quills, adjusting it back so that it would hold her hair in place.

"What was that?" Her counterpart walked up to her, wearing a shit-eating-grin.

Amy failed to hold back a blush when she realized that she had said that out loud. "It's nice…"

Amy Rose sighed in disappointment. "I honestly don't like it, but I knew that you would."

Taking off one of the shoes, the pink blur examined it further. "These look familiar…"

Her double smiled. "Sure they are! Those are the famous Soap Shoes, the ones that Sonic wears."

Amy had half a mind to chuck the shoes across the store or perhaps burn them later, but the more and more she looked at them, the more she wanted them. _They look soooo coooll!_

"Still feeling sour about Sonic huh?" Amy Rose watched her twin glare at the shoes, tracing her fingers against the smooth leather; she shook her head. "Let that shit go. He did it cuz you were freakin out, so, like, chill."

Nodding absentmindedly, her lips turned upright when she realized that the _brat_ version of her was being the voice of reason. Returning her focus to the shoe in hand, she admired it further.

Amy Rose opened her hand and said: "Give it here."

Passing her the shoe, the hedgehog watched in surprise when her double, with a bit of pressure on the sides, managed to detached the lower black heels of the shoes. "They are customizable-"

"Oh thank God!" the pink blur sighed with relief. "That's one thing I didn't like about them! I don't think I can run with those things attached."

"Yes, yes you can. These shoes are specifically _made_ for running. They will endure high levels of heat. These babies are _top_ of the line! Sonic isn't the only speedster in the world, but he _is_ the faster…well now because of you, we know he is the fastest in this world. Anyway, like I was about to say, you could use them without the bottom heels, but I wouldn't recommend it. Those heels prevent you from slipping and give you an overall better grip against the ground; both sharper and smoother turns even on ice! Also, you can ask Tails to personally customize them for you to replace those heels. He's been doing that shit for Sonic for years."

"Sweet…" Amy murmured, slipping the shoe back on when her counterpart clipped the heel back into the shoe and handed it to her. "If you think I like you because of this…I don't."

"Whatever." She shrugged. "By the way, you don't have to pay a dime."

"But-"

"Nah, you're good. You wouldn't be able to afford it anyway."

"I have money, you brat! I ain't poor! And I know the currency is the same as in my Universe! I've seen the bills here!" She knew her counterpart was telling the truth, but she didn't have to be an ass about it.

Amy Rose rolled her jade orbs. "It's my gift, seriously. I'm not as bad as you think…at least I think so. Two more things; one, if you somehow make it back here in the future, you can ask for this outfit or even something else. Just say you're my sister or cousin, doesn't matter. They have no reason to not believe you since you look like me. Second, that gross sourpuss face is annoying; if you want another go at Sonic, go directly straight from here and cross the ocean. There should be an open field, now get the hell out of my face." With that, she turned to leave.

"Why? What's the catch?"

"Nothing. You just resemble me and I hate it. It's very offensive and unacceptable to have someone who looks like me wear trash clothes. So while I still don't like the outfit, it's at least more presentable than the _thing_ you had on before."

"I think I'm gonna burn these."

Amy Rose laughed on her way out. "Do whatever you want."

She really didn't want to accept anything from that brat...but…

Amy swore.

"Shit, why these clothes have to be so cool…"

* * *

"Damn, how'd she do it?" Tails mumbled, his hand placed under his chin as his blue eyes remained glued to a pair of shoes, Sonic's Soap shoes to be exact. "I'd love to somehow implement the technology she created in the watch into Sonic's shoes."

He's been working with the theory on proving that Multiverse travel is possible for years and the closest confirmation that some form of it exists well, Chaos Control, a technique that allows users to warp time and space. It's mostly used to freeze time or teleport to far distances. One of their allies was a master user and from times to times gave Sonic tips to further refine the technique.

Then this rabbit sudden appears; a superhot and genius version of Cream's mother, Vanilla. She had figured it out, the secret to dimensional travel! She had proven that freaking multiverse travel is indeed possible! And he desperately wanted to know _how_ but…

_I know it, I just know I scared her off! Cause of my weakness! Beautiful girls!_ Tails groaned, facepalming. _If she had just been a guy, we'd be in here now, throwing ideas back and forth!_

Standing up with a stretch, he strode to a mini-fridge, grabbing a cold bottle of water. Twisting the cap off, he took a swig of the water, draining half of it. "I mean it's not like she's gonna knock on the door-"

**KNOCK KNOCK**

The fox froze. "Y-yeah…" He said, cautiously.

Opening the door, his heart nearly stopped.

Standing in front of him, with an unhappy expression, was Vanilla. Quickly giving her a once-over, he noticed that she was wearing a white short sleeved shirt that was clearly too big for her frame and a pair of blue shorts which had little fox faces designs. He only owned these types of clothes just in case it became too cold but… _I guess this is another reason why…_

"Please don't."

"Don't what?"

"Say something stupid, like 'you look good in my clothes' or something along those lines." The rabbit said, watching her step as she wanted inside the fox's workplace.

"I wasn't go-"

"And don't play stupid with me fox-boy." Vanilla opened a baggy that she had acquired from the kitchen upstairs, carefully dumping its contents on the table.

Joining the rabbit, he examined the content scattered on it as he sat on his chair.

"It's the PMS watch, I-"

Vanilla almost screamed in frustration, clutching her fists tightly when she saw the fox's blue orbs widen and his jaw drop. "What. Is. The. Matter?" She asked, her lips pressing into a thin line.

Tails waved his hands comically at the heated glare he was receiving from the rabbit. "N-nothing!"

"Really?" Vanilla crossed her arms. "Because it's not just you. It's _fucking_ everyone! _Every_ time I mention that abbreviation, which stands for Personal Multiverse Time Stone watch, I get that look you are giving me! I don't understand why! I called it that on the ship and you all didn't say shit about it! Was no one listening to me?!"

_She's even hot while angry._ Shaking his head of such lewd thoughts, he decided to change the subject. After all, he didn't want to be the one to tell her what that abbreviation is usually associated with. _Weird, since she's a…girl…_

"Calm down," he said, gesturing for her to take a seat. "Guess you need help rebuilding the watch, huh?"

Letting the subject go as she always did, she replied. "Yeah…I took it apart because it just stopped working after Amy used it to get us here. I can't figure out why."

"Hmmm let's see…" Moving the scattered pieces around, he noticed some kind of blue sludge substance, which was contained in a tiny transparent cylinder bottle. He opened the bottle, wanting to take a sample of the substance.

Taking a peek at what the fox was observing, she winced. "That's-"

They both jerked their heads when a spark of green energy lit up the fox's shop. Looking to his far-right, he saw the seven Chaos Emeralds shining vibrantly.

It then got brighter.

"T-Tails, what's happening?"

And brighter.

"I don't know, but if we don't-"

Vanilla yelp, grabbing onto the fox's arm when the Emeralds sparked and crackled loudly, the room now completely coated in neon green light.

"Tails stop it somehow!"

"I don't know how!" His eyes dropping to the cylinder bottle, which was reacting in the same manner as the Emeralds; he hurriedly pushed the lid back on the bottle and all went silent, the room darkening again.

"Vanilla…is this artificial Chaos energy?" he asked gently

Cheek pressed against his furry white chest, she tilted her head up, swallowing thickly when she saw the frown on his face; the frown that Amy gave her when she did something she shouldn't have.

"No…"

Tails sighed with relief, glad that crisis had been avoid-

"It's an artificial shrunken version of a Time Stone, with real Time Stone energy."

"Is it supposed to be melted?"

Vanilla bit her lip as she pushed herself from the fox, sitting upright. "It was solid when I installed it in the bottle…"

Tails nodded, scratching behind his ear. "Okay, perhaps it has to do with that. I never heard of these Time Stones, but maybe they don't respond well with Chaos Emeralds."

When he saw Vanilla fidgeting with one ear like Cream did when she was caught stealing a cookie straight from the jar, he urged her to spit it out with a wave of his hand.

"An artificial Time Stone wasn't the only thing in the bottle. I had also put in a tiny _tiny_ shard of a Chaos Emerald…well I melted it first and then poured it in."

Tails shook his head in disbelief. "So there is Chaos energy in there and-this…this…was an actual Emerald shard? How did you even _melt_ it? I know with enough weight, and we're talking about iron-like weight, it can be shattered, but only if the Emerald isn't active. So if the Emerald is shining, it will _not_ break. So, does the same rule apply when melting it, I wonder?"

"With an oxyacetylene torch. It needs to be as hot as possible and as you said, not active."

Tails blinked. "You…you are crazy! When the Emerald is broken, you can put it back together like a puzzle, but if you _melt_ it, man I don't think it can be fixed and even if it is, I doubt its appearance will be the same again."

The rabbit's face fell. "Doesn't really matter. Only a shard of a Chaos Emerald in my Universe has power. That melted piece in the bottle, I chipped it from the shard to juice up the artificial Time Stone."

"And you did this and finished creating the watch before the metal virus stuff happened?"

"Yes, long before the metal virus was even a thing. It took me years to figure out if the Multiverse was real. One year ago all my research and calculations matched and yes, I will give you all the information you need to replicate it IF you are able to help us get back home with a solution to our problem."

The fox smiled, his twin tails visibly wagging in excitement, causing the rabbit to force down a giggle that wanted to burst out of her mouth; she didn't want to give him any ideas, like leading him to believe that she thought it was cute seeing his tails spin like that… _can he fly with them-wait, don't care!_

"We will definitely help!"

Vanilla gave the fox a genuine smile, making his stomach flutter.

"But yeah, during that year, I began experimenting with Time Stone and Chaos Emerald power, mostly Time Stones because studying with a single Chaos Emerald shard can only take you so far. Months later, after multiple failures, I finally crafted a perfect artificial Time Stone. But-"

"It was just a vessel, so no power." Tails intervened.

"Exactly. I tried to make Time Stone energy, but couldn't."

"Yeah, same goes for Emeralds too, so you didn't miss anything there."

"Soooo I went and transferred some energy from the actual source and bam, a fake Time Stone! After _that_ , I-"

_She's perfect…a little reckless, but perfect! Tails! Don't do the eye thing! Don't do the eye thing!_

Now he didn't know if he failed or not, but he did know that she was blushing, cheeks flushed red to the max and brown eyes sparkling with delight. It could be all this science they were discussing. That, and Amy Rose loves to point out how his face looks like when in 'science mode' through memes and well, that's the face Vanilla's making now.

Then her smile dropped.

He hated it.

"Then, our Sonic, who has no super speed and can't fight at all, gets kidnapped and Robotnik released the virus. That's the day I had completed the watch and you know, without testing, it was a hit or miss. Me, Amy, and Rouge were there and… " the fox's ears flatten when the rabbit sniffled and whimpered, trying to contain her tears. "I told Amy to run. She had the watch on! Regardless, she took me along with her, leaving Rouge behind because I was the one closest to her. But why would it had matter at that point…Amy obviously could not hold both of us and…th-the virus had already consumed Rouge so-" she choked out a cry, breaking into tears.

Watching her cover her face with her ears to hide her cascading tears, Tails reached out to her, but then recoiled back to his seat. He didn't know if she liked to be comfort in such a manner, especially by a stranger.

He didn't know how much time passed. Two minutes? Five minutes? Or maybe even as far as ten, but eventually her tears did end. Pulling a couple of tissues from the box on the corner of the table, he handed them to her, the rabbit sheepishly thanking him while taking them.

"I'm sorry for breaking down like that…I've been holding that in since coming here."

"It's no problem," Tails said with a grin, making Vanilla's smile return.

This he loved.

"Now let's get to work-wait, out of curiosity, how did the Chaos Emeralds in your Universe lose their power?"

"Oh that is an interesting but very tragic story," Vanilla grimaced. "About four years ago, Robotnik-"

Tails chuckled.

"What?"

"It's just that, no one calls him Robotnik anymore. Even he doesn't. We call him Eggman."

He watched as Vanilla's brown-caramel orbs grew. When her lips trembled, she hastily snatched one ear and shoved it against her lips, falling into a giggling fit; the damn butterflies took off again.

_Oh man, man, man! I'm so in trouble! She is…everything I've ever wanted in a girl! Smart, beautiful, sweet, and can most def pull off sexy._ He sighed. _But with my track record, I'm likely to screw it up, leaving Sonic the job to pick up the broken pieces of my heart. Not just that; this adorable girl isn't from this Universe, so it will never work out. Once she leaves, I'll probably never see her again._

"That actually makes sense. I can't wait until I tell Amy! She'll tease him to the point that we will have him calling himself that! Back to the story, about four years ago, _Eggman_ had this _great_ idea to make a theme park, wanting to call it Robotnik Land."

"Named it Eggman Land here."

"Now I don't know how evil the Eggman here is, but in our Universe, he's horrible. You see, his goal was to build a theme park the size of a city and he wanted to do it in a _populated_ area! Long story short, he got pissed because of our interference and the nuke, which he had stolen from G.U.N, was up and ready-"

Tails gasped. "He's gonna freaking nuke the city!?"

"Yup and to make it worse, he loaded the nuclear bomb with the seven Chaos Emeralds! We rushed to stop him from launching it, but of course, he sent an army of robots to slow us down. Needless to say, he fired it and Amy was in panic, knowing that she was the only one that could reach the city in time, but what's the point? She doesn't have super strength! She's just as vulnerable as the rest of us, but nevertheless, Amy wasn't going to quit. She told me and Rouge that this might be the last time we see her and right there and then I knew she was going to use the Chaos Guard, you know the technique she used against your Sonic. Unfortunately, Eggman had taken advantage of her brief hesitation and had one of his robots knock her out."

"We failed that day and Amy was devastated when she awakened to the biggest story in the world, the nuclear bomb that took out Station Square…along with ten other cities…"

"Holy shit!" Tails jaw dropped. "I don't think our Eggman is _that_ dark...at least as far as we know."

Vanilla laughed bitterly, her face darken with pure hate. "You know what's funny? He didn't end up building the theme park due to the radiation from the nuke. It was all freaking stupid since who in their right mind would go to a theme park which he created!? Anyway, when we located the Emeralds that were scattered around the cities, we noticed that they were colorless, transparent, and cracked. Rouge was able to close the cracks and she tried to use the Master Emerald to speed the healing process, but nothing. She then told us that the Emeralds were overused and that perhaps the radiation was slowing down the healing process, but their power will return with time; also didn't happen…well the blue Emerald did. The problem? A single side of it had survived and we decided to chip that shard off in case that piece would succumb to infection. The rest we stored in a box, hoping that one day we can find a way to restore its power."

Tails shook his head.

"… so you melted and combined a shard of a radioactive Chaos Emerald with an artificial Time Stone. You then slip and pour that into a prototype watch, which possibly has the capability to perform Multiverse traveling, do you see where I'm going with this?"

Vanilla's eyes lit with anger. "Hey, if I hadn't done that, me and Amy would not be here right now, alive!"

Tails nodded. "That being said, your goal for Universe travel was successful. However, it is unfortunate that your first trip was used to escape death."

"I wish I had met you in different circumstances, Vanilla. You are something special-"

The fox's eyes widen, as he realized what he had just said.

The rabbit's mouth rounded, utterly speechless.

He stared at her.

She stared back.

Then he broke contact with her, deciding that fiddling with the pieces of the watch was best after the screw up he had done.

Too bad if he had gazed at her for a little bit longer he would have seen the rabbit grab an ear, press it against her chest before petting it gently, her cheeks glowing pink as a foreign warm feeling burst within her stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The Amy twins squabbles continue XD. Who is actually worse lol They both have very noticeable flaws but bratty Amy DOES get some brownie points for giving her twin the fresh outfit, no? Yeah, she did it in a condescending manner...and it was more to make herself feel better ^_^;
> 
> BTW, U26!Amy's new outfit is displayed on the cover art for this fanfic. As I said in the first chapter, I didn't draw it. I just messed with it and put other artwork together.
> 
> Tails/Vanilla was also fun to write as it did have a tiny bit of fluff.
> 
> Overall, it was a good chapter in my opinion. The next one will include U26!Amy's encounter with U7!Sonic.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> (Posted: 9/24/2020)
> 
> ~Gater~


End file.
